mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
High Priestess
High Priestess is a scholarly woman in robes and a miter on her head. She carries a book with her, and wears a pair of small spectacles. In the Japanese version of the game, she has a young girl's voice, but in the European game, she's given the voice of the older female characters. High Priestess' attack pattern is very vicious. Magical Drop II High Priestess is available on Puzzle Mode where she is on the hard difficulty. In challenge mode, she is located at the fifth stage after defeating Chariot and before Justice. Her ending is when she starts to read while singing after Empress has been defeated. Fool later appears in High Priestess' ending. Magical Drop III In Magical Journey, High Priestess' ending is when she tumbles the books on Empress. High Priestess can also be playable on Puzzle Mode. Also in challenge mode, she is located at the second stage on easy alongside Magician, and the ninth stage on medium / hard alongside Temperance. Her ending in the game is where she wants to read several books for a whole week. Magical Drop F The transformation of High Priestess appears when she goes from a High Priestess to a Priestess Sage who carries a wand that casts a magical spell. In one of her victory poses, the book automtically opens and turns High Priestess back to her original form. Animations Stand Animation High Priestess is sitting down, while reading her book. NOTE: She turns a page every once in a while. Combo Animation 1 She turns around in place and giggles. Combo Animation 2 She raises one finger and opens her mouth, as if she just got a good idea. Combo Animation 3 High Priestess will began jumps up and down once. Even if she just got cheered. Victory Animation High Priestess raises one hand in the "Victory" sign. She fans herself with the book, and her hair billows accordingly. Victim Animation High Priestess cringes in pain, ripping the book in half down the spine. Panic Animation 1 She brings the book close to her face and looks upward with tears in her eyes. Panic Animation 2 High Priestess takes a bite out of the spine of her book and pulls it upwards. NOTE: The book is surprisingly stretchy. Trivia *On Tarot Card Number 2, High Priestess is also known as the Popess. *High Priestess hairstyle bears a resemblance to World. *The Moon symbol on High Priestess' miter, resembles the one on Moon's forehead. *In Magical Drop F, she is voiced by Yūko Mizutani. The voice actress who also voiced Justice. ﻿﻿ Gallery Sylvia_the_High_Priestess_(7).jpg|High Priestess in Magical Drop II High_Priestess_5_0001.jpg|High Priestess' stats in Magical Drop II High_Priestess_6_0001.jpg|High Priestess' stats in Magical Drop II (alternate color) High Priestess 0001.jpg|High Priestess' mini icon in Magical Drop II High_Priestess_2_0001.jpg|High Priestess' alternate mini icon in Magical Drop II High_Priestess_7_0001.jpg|High Priestess' background stage in Magical Drop II SYLVIA_H.I.G.H._P.R.I.E.S.T.E.S.S._MD_III.jpg|High Priestess in Magical Drop III Sylvia_the_High_Priestess_(2)_.jpg|High Priestess in Magical Drop III High Priestess 3 0001.jpg|High Priestess' mini icon in Magical Drop III High Priestess 9_0001.jpg|High Priestess' Mini Icon in Magical Drop III High_Priestess_8_0001.jpg|High Priestess' alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Sylvia_the_High_Priestess_(3).png|High Priestess' alternate color in Magical Drop III High Priestess (2).png|High Priestess' Character Select icon in Magical Drop F High Priestess (3).jpg|High Priestess' tarot card in Magical Drop F Sylvia_the_High_Priestess_(5).png|High Priestess' transformation in Magical Drop F HighPriestess.png|High Priestess' Sprite Rip Images in Magical Drop F High Priestess (4).png|High Priestess' Mugshots in Magical Drop F Sylvia the High Priestess (6).png|High Priestess' Evolutions in Magical Drop F Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Balance Type Characters